


Overprotective

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Nightwing broke his wrist while on patrol, Jason's been absolutely overprotective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overprotective

Ever since Nightwing broke his wrist while on patrol, Jason’s been absolutely overprotective.

“Dick, don’t do that!” Jason snapped when Dick did a hands free back flip.

“You’re gonna hurt yourself, stop.” Griped Jason when Dick did one handed handstands and flips.

It was endearing that the antihero was so concerned about Dick, but all the pestering about hurting himself quickly became annoying. It was still funny to see the tough Red Hood grow all mother hen like though.

It became really strange when Dick dropped a Cheeto on the floor and ate it.

“Why’d you eat that? You could get sick!” growled Jason, concerned scowl in place.

The acrobat couldn’t help it, he started laughing. “Oh my goodness Jason.” He chortled a bit more at the younger man’s annoyed expression. “You’ve been acting so motherly.”

His scowl deepened, if that was even possible. “I have reason to be with you doing stupid stuff.”

“I’d tell you to stop acting like a mom but it’s kinda cute.”

“Cute?” Jason crossed his arms. “Seriously. I’m not cute, I’m sexy.”

That only made Dick laugh so hard his stomach hurt. After he finally stopped laughing, he chuckled out, “Yeah, you’re that too. But you should tone down the motherly concern.”

“I’m concerned because I don’t want to see you getting hurt.” Jason grumbled.

“Where’s all these sweetness coming from? I think you’re gonna give me diabetes.”

“It’s a miracle you don’t have diabetes considering all the cereal you eat.”

“It makes me sweet enough to tolerate you.”

“Am I suppose to be offended at that?”

“I dunno. Are you?”

Jason rolled his eyes, making Dick grin and stretch up to plant a kiss on his stubbly cheek. “Anyways, moral of this discussion, stop worrying about me so much when I do stuff like this.” Dick took a step back and did a one handed cartwheel.

“Don’t do that!”


End file.
